ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Shane Meier
| birth_place = Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1988–2009 | spouse = | website = }} Shane Meier (born June 11, 1977) is a Canadian actor. He played the title role in The Matthew Shepard Story, a TV film about the life and murder of Matthew Shepard. Meier was born in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, the son of Jane and John Meier.http://www.filmreference.com/film/10/Shane-Meier.html He is represented in both Canada and the United States. His Manager, Lesa Kirk is based out of Los Angeles under the company Open Entertainment. He has appeared in more than 50 other films and television programs, including MacGyver; Walker, Texas Ranger; and Psych. In 2003, Meier won the Screen Idol Award for "Best Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role" for his portrayal of Matthew Shepard in The Matthew Shepard Story. In animation, he voiced Willy DuWitt in Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars and Lancer in My Little Pony Tales as well as additional characters in Captain N: The Game Master and The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Filmography Film * My Life as a Babysitter (1990, TV Movie) as Ben * Unforgiven (1992) as Will Munny Jr. * Stay Tuned (1992) as Yogi Beer * Impolite (1992) as Boy #2 * Needful Things (1993) as Brian Rusk * Andre (1994) as Steve Whitney * Man of the House (1995) as Big Kid At School No. 2 * Magic in the Water (1995) as Kid with Earrings (Uncredited) * The Quest (1996) as Red * Warriors of Virtue (1997) as Toby (voice) * Silver Wolf (1998, TV Movie) as Jesse McLean * The Matthew Shepard Story (2001) as Matthew Shepard * A Date with Darkness (2003, TV Movie) as Daniel * Shred (2008) as Spinks * Revenge of the Boarding School Dropouts (2009) as Spinks Television * MacGyver (1990) as Boy / Young MacGyver * Mom P.I. (1990) as Ray Sullivan * 21 Jump Street (1990) as Ozzy Smith Fan * Diagnosis: Murder (1992) as Paul McKinney * The Commish (1992–1995) as Mark Sullivan / Peter Brooks * The Odyssey (1992) as Ling-Ling * Madison (1993) as Paul Devries * Lonesome Dove: The Series (1994) as Henry * Road to Avonlea (1995) as Louie * The Outer Limits (1995–1997) as Young Kevin / Mark * Walker, Texas Ranger (1997–1998) as Tommy Malloy * Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (1998) as Kid * Sons of Thunder (1999) as Tommy Malloy * Dead Man's Gun (1999) as Andy * 7th Heaven (1999) as Joe (3.21; 3.22) * Stargate SG-1 (2000) as Garan * Mysterious Ways (2000) as Mark Craven * Call of the Wild (2000) as Miles Challenger * Tru Calling (2003) as Sam * The 4400 (2004) as Glen Keating * Stargate Atlantis (2004) as Neleus * Supernatural (2005) as Craig Thursten * Saved (2006) as Tyler * Psych (2006) as Kirk * Intelligence (2006-2007) as Phil Coombs Voice actor * The Ultimate Teacher (1988) as Additional Voices * Camp Candy (1989) as Young Camper * Captain N: The Game Master (1989) as Additional Voices * Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars (1991) as Willy DuWitt * My Little Pony Tales (1992) as Lancer * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) as Additional Voices * Warriors of Virtue (1997) as Toby * Stories From My Childhood (1998) as Miscellaneous Characters * My Scene: Jammin' In Jamaica (2004) as Ellis * My Scene: Masquerade Madness (2004) as Ellis * My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie (2005) as Ellis References External links * Category:1977 births Category:Canadian child actors Category:Canadian film actors Category:Canadian television actors Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from Saskatoon Category:Canadian impressionists (entertainers)